The cause of acne vulgaris is unknown but recent research has provided insight into the pathogenesis of the condition. Currently, there is general agreement that the relevant factors are an individual'genetic predisposition to acne, the size of an individual's sebaceous gland (See: Cunliffe et al, The Acnes: Clincial Features, Pathogensis and Treatment. W. B. Saunders Co., London, pp 62, 66-67, 1975), the type and quantity of bacteria within the follicle (See: Marples et al, "Control of Free Fatty Acid in Human Surface Lipids . . . " Journal of Investigative Dermatology, 56, 127-131, 1971; Mill et al, "Acne Vulgaris Oral Therapy With Tetracycline and Topical Therapy . . . ", Archives of Dermatology, 106, 200-203, 1972), the androgenic stimulation of sebum (See: Shalita , "Acne Vulgaris Current Concepts in Pathogenesis Treatment International", Journal of Dermatology, 15, 182-187, 1976), and alterations in the keratinization process (See: Holms et al, "Pilosebaceous Duct Obstruction in Acne", British Journal of Dermatology, 87, 327-33).
Benzoyl peroxide was first considered for the treatment of acne vulgaris in 1934 but was not fully appreciated until recently because of insufficient understanding of the role the vehicle plays in delivering the medication to the pilosebaceous apparatus.
The vehicles heretofore attempted included cremes, lotions and hydroalcohol gels containing from 2.5 to 20% benzoyl peroxide. Such formulations received wide acceptance mostly because of the ability of benzoyl peroxide to inhibit P.acnes in vivo.
Further, benzoyl peroxide was considered to be quite versatile since it achieved demonstrated success in treating all forms and grades of acne except acne conglobata, that is, grade 4 cystic acne. (See: Hurwitz et al, "How to Individualize Acne Therapy", Patient Care. 17, 133-167, 1983).
However these formulations were also found unable to avoid the keratolytic or desquamating effect of benzoyl peroxide as demonstrated by the irritation accompanying its use.
Furthermore such commerical products have the tendancy to deliver benzoyl peroxide to systemic locations where it is not needed and in forms in which it is not active.
Thus a need exists for a product which can be used to effectively treat the common forms of acne and expecially acne vulgaris, while avoiding the untoward side effects and inconvenience inherent in the prior art formulations and providing a readily applied, easily used, cosmetically pleasant and commercially acceptable product.